extremeanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Road 2 Ruin (2014)
Road 2 Ruin (2014) was the first event of the 2014 season, and the third and final event promoted under the Road 2 Ruin name, as promoted by XAWA. The event was held on March 2, 2014. The main event match was a triple threat between Blackheart, Will Smith and The Ogre. Background As Anarchy Colosseum IV was the final event of the 2013 season, this show picks up where that one left off. The main story heading into this event was that of Nightmare, who became co-commissioner of the XAWA at Anarchy Colosseum IV. Nightmare was made commissioner by the XAWA Administration shortly after a head injury caused Blackheart to align, and subsequently following another head injury, disalign with him. No titles were on the line during this event. Event The show opened with Nightmare in the ring explaining why he became co-commissioner and sets up an XAWA World Heavyweight Championship match for Violence is the Answer at the end of March, with Blackheart facing Deacon Storm for the title in a 2 out of 3 Falls Match, contested under Hardcore rules by way of Blackheart's contract, but also with no interference by order of the co-commissioner. He also demands Blackheart face Will Smith to start the show. Blackheart faced Will Smith to begin the show. The match was being contested under Hardcore rules, by way of Blackheart's contract. Despite the fact that Blackheart was the XAWA International Champion at this time, the title was not defended. After performing a bulldog on a plastic table, Blackheart delivered a Headrush to Will Smith, the debuting The Angel of Death, The Ogre's valet, entered alongside him, and the pair attacked both men. This brought out Nightmare, who set up a rematch between Smith and Blackheart for the main event, but added The Ogre to make it a triple threat match. The next match was a standard match between Kitana and Cyrus Mason. Despite the fact that Mason was the XAWA Hardcore Champion at this time, the title was not defended, nor was this a hardcore match. Following a blocked chokeslam, Mason distracted the ref and grabbed a chair, only to have the ref turn around as he struck her in the head with the steel chair, causing the disqualification. The main event was Smith, Blackheart and The Ogre in a triple threat match. Again, Blackheart's International Championship was not on the line. Nightmare was also the special guest referee for this match. The finish of the match came after Smith delivered a Stunner to Blackheart from the top of a sawhorse. Smith returned to the sawhorse to perform an aerial maneuver, however, The Angel of Death chokeslammed him off the sawhorse, onto a plastic table. The Ogre jumped in and pinned Smith on the table for the victory. Results Talent * Kitana * Cyrus Mason * Blackheart * The Ogre * Will Smith * The Angel of Death * Nightmare Other on-air talent Category:XAWA supercards Category:Supercards featuring Blackheart Category:Supercards featuring Will Smith Category:Supercards featuring The Ogre Category:Supercards featuring Cyrus Mason Category:Supercards featuring Kitana Category:Supercards featuring Nightmare Category:XAWA supercards held in 2014